1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been proposed an alarm clock with an alarm hammer unit driven by a motor to strike a gong. Such alarm clock is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publications No. 55-32449 and No. 55-46240. The disclosed alarm clock typically includes a clockwork mechanism, a battery and an alarm hammer unit driven by a motor and having a alarm hammer swingable to strike a gong. The gong is located behind the clockwork mechanism to provide larger alarm sound,
However, all the components are located on one side of the mounting plate in a flatwise fashion. This arrangement consumes a greater space and consequently, the size of the alarm clock increases. In addition, the output shaft of the motor extends vertically to the plane of the mounting plate, and this results in an increase in the overall thickness of the alarm clock.